Caught
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: A different take on the Defenders of Berk Episode "Live and Let Fly". What if it instead of Fishlegs it was Hiccup Stoick caught? What kind of problems could arouse from this?
1. One Mistake

**Author's Note:**** I'm back like I said from my previous story. Hopefully this one garners a better reception despite this first chapter is short. Now a little background, I loved the Episode of Dreamworks Dragons Defenders of Berk Live and Let Fly. There were some funny moments from it, especially when the teens were trying to get back home without Stoick catching them. I always thought what would have happened if he caught someone else other than Fishlegs and this is how this idea came to be. Hope you all like it as I'll try to update quickly. **

Chapter 1: One Mistake

"YOU CAN'T ALL GET AWAY!" that very statement echoed through the sky, the sheer determination and anger could be felt in those very words. It was enough to make the hair on the back of all their necks stand up as they tried to increase the distance between themselves and the chief.

How Very true Stoick's words were.

All six teens soon arrived back at Berk, each one of them heading for their respective homes to pretend they were never out and about flying. None of them looked behind their backs, in fear of seeing their chief right on their tails yet they thought they put a good amount of distance between them. Hiccup knew he told everyone to split up, but as the creator of the Dragon Flight Club he knew it was his responsibility to make sure none of his friends got caught. Instead of going straight to his home, he hovered over the village and he watched to make sure all his friends got back in their homes…big mistake.

He watched as the Twins jumped off Barf and Belch and ran across their roof until jumping inside through an obvious window. Next, he watched as Hookfang literally tossed Snotlout into his home, making a huge crash in the process.

"Way to go Hookfang!" his cousin's voice echoed as the Nightmare flew off. Hiccup shook his head in disappointment, they were trying to be quiet and Snotlout is shouting out loud for anyone to hear. Still, has no idea how no one inside woke up from that.

Next, he spotted Astrid landing in front of her house, sliding down Stormfly's wing and running into her home. Then remember to motion for her Nadder to head for her stable. Finally, he saw Fishlegs and Meatlug land and walk to their home. He shook his head as he saw them taking their time, still despite that Hiccup knew his friends were good, so he flew off towards his home.

Using the speed only Toothless possessed the duo flew to the open window that lead to Hiccup's room. The young teen managed to look around the outside of his home and sighed in relief as there appeared to be no signs of Thornado, thus his father wasn't back. Both wings folding, the two shot through the opening and landed without trouble. Instantly Hiccup got off as he watched his dragon head for his stone slab.

"This never happened" He whispered to Toothless as he got into bed quickly. Yet, both of their hearts seemed to stop, and their bodies froze.

"Oh, and what exactly didn't happen?!" a familiar voice echoed into the room, causing the two to look over at the doorway.

"oh no," Hiccup said to himself as he saw his father standing before him, eyes narrow, fist clenched and a oh so look of "you're in so much trouble" plastered on the chief's face.

_**Author's Note: I hope you like. I know it was short but I wanted to build a little suspense and that's all i could work with at the moment. I promise i'm working on the next chapter but i'm having some trouble with it. Still I hope people get interested in this as it can help with motivation. Also fair warning Stoick may be a bit harsh with Hiccup but that is what happens with an overprotective father. **_


	2. Punishment

**Author's Note:**** I'm back already and here's an even longer chapter than the first. The beginning is supposed to be an eye catcher and I think it did its purpose. Still i'm looking forward to what you all think of this chapter. Enjoy. **

Chapter 2: Punishment

**Couple Minutes earlier**

Anger coursed through Stoick's body as he urged Thornado to hastily fly faster back to Berk. He had to get back before anyone else did. And when he caught them, oh boy were there going to be some serious consequences to befell anyone he caught. Even though he had a pretty good idea of who is currently breaking the no flight ban. It wouldn't mean anything if they all got back before him, as he knew his son is the ringleader in all this.

After a few minutes the village came into view as he flew closer and closer. Both eyes rose as he looked up higher in the sky, there stood a familiar silhouette, which happened to blend into the darkness. Stoick knew only one dragon that could do that, yet why are they stationary? If they were trying to run from him, why stay put?

"I got you Hiccup, there's no escape," Stoick said to himself as he was about to order Thornado to go up to his son and Toothless but stopped. If he went up there, no doubt Hiccup would notice and charge out of there, and even though he didn't want to admit it, the night furry is much faster than him, so there would be no way he could keep up. Thus, his only evidence gone as he knew Hiccup would never admit to being out. It was then another idea came to mind.

"Home Thornado, be as stealthy as possible!" The Thunderdrum snarled out a response before following his rider's command. The dragon then kept low to the ground, making sure to stay out of the Nightfurry's eyesight. In no time the chief's home came into view and they stopped right in front of the door. Stoick hopped off and opened the door but looked back up at the sky. "Thornado inside quick!"

He just saw his son now start to move from his stationary spot and head over to where he is now. If Stoick wanted to catch his son, then he needed to make it look like that he himself hasn't arrived yet. He knew where he would be going. Again, listening to his rider's words Thornado rushed inside the home, hearing Stoick slam the door shut.

"Keep quiet," Stoick said as he made his way to the stairs. As he walked up, he then heard a loud thump coming up from Hiccup's room, his son just got back and Stoick now has proof of him breaking the no fly ban.

"This Never Happened," he could hear Hiccup whisper, most likely to Toothless.

Getting to the top of the stairs Stoick made his presence known and clearly displeasure on his face. "Oh, and what exactly didn't happen!?"

…

**Present Time**

"I actually expected this from you Hiccup, but I was hoping that would you have at least listened!" Stoick paced back and forth on the main floor of the house. His anger couldn't be contained as it is on fire within him, and Hiccup stood a few feet away, eyes adverted for obvious reasons. Toothless sitting right next to his rider.

"Well I'm not surprised," Gobber said, standing opposite of Hiccup. His comment only earning a glare from his friend. "What? Stoick you know it's true."

After getting caught his son tried to come up with an excuse but Stoick quickly silenced him and ordered him downstairs. Not before telling Hiccup that he would be right back and not to leave the house at all. He even left Thornado in charge of making sure Hiccup didn't make a run for it. Stoick was going to have a serious conversation with his son, but worried for his own safety and Hiccup's due to all the anger coursing through him. He went out and brought over Gobber, making him the mediator in this conversation. Mainly since a voice of reason would be needed here.

Ignoring Gobber's comment he looked back right at his son, who still isn't looking at him. The chief couldn't tell if it was out of guilt or stubbornness. "Son, I place a flight ban for a reason and here you are-"

"Oh dad, I've been thinking about that," Hiccup suddenly cut his father off, his tone that of accusing. Now he looked up at his father's eyes, "Doesn't a ban on dragon flying pertain to all dragon…even…oh lets say a Thunderdrum?"

Both of Stoick's eyes widen as his son brought up a good point, but they narrowed as the anger came back. He wasn't going to let his son turn the tables, he wasn't the one on trial at the moment…even though it wasn't a trial per say. Plus, he knew his son is a tricky one and could turn the tables conversation wise, which wasn't good. "As Chief of Berk it's my duty to make sure everyone is safe."

"Even if it means being hypocritical and breaking your own ban?" Hiccup responded back, all fear and worry leaving him as he waited for his dad's response. Oh, how he wanted to see how he responded to all this. All he received is an angry scowl, something that Hiccup didn't show affect him at all. He knew he struck a chord within his father, and it was a bad one.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that," Stoick's hand clenched hearing that very word. Even though it was true as he went against his own ban, he wasn't going to acknowledge it any further and cleared his throat. They were getting off topic and he redirected things back to what they originally were. "Now, tell me, why were you flying and who was with you?"

Now here came the hard part, even though he and his friends have been practicing interrogation resistance he knew that lying to his father was a bad move. He could barely lie to his father and both of them knew it. He couldn't deny being out flying because he literally was caught coming in. Yet, he knew he had to protect his friends as he didn't want to drag them down along with him.

"Dad, you know how Toothless gets when he doesn't fly…believe me I was doing a good thing for him…and I was by myself," Hiccup lied, but he could see his dad saw right through it.

"Hiccup do not lie to me. I know there were others with you," Stoick pointed a finger at his son and slowly moved towards him. He had a good idea of who was with his son but didn't have proof, so he needed a confession right now before he could round them all up and deal out punishments. "Why don't you make it easy on yourself and tell me who?"

"I was by myself!" Hiccup repeated, which only got Stoick even more angry. And judging by the growl swelling up within him what would come next wouldn't be good.

"Stoick, Calm down," Gobber interjected. The one-legged Viking has seen his friend like this before and knew nothing good ever came from it. Right now, things had to be civil and that wouldn't happen if Stoick lost his cool. "You yourself know that you're not rational in this state."

The chief closed his eyes and growled once more as his fists clenched so tight his hands shook. He took a few deep breaths and waited a few seconds before the anger quelled down some. Gobber is right, he never was best when his anger got the best of him. This wouldn't be good especially since he's dealing with his son. He then turned his irritated face towards Hiccup. He could already see some chips in Hiccup's calm demeanor. His green eyes showed worry and a bit of fright as he knew nothing of what would happen next.

"Hiccup…I'm going to give you one last chance to tell the truth and make things easier on you…If you don't it'll only get worse for you and you alone…who was out with you!?" Stoick asked, his voice raising with every single word. He has nearly reached his limit for his son's stubbornness, and unless he confessed, he has no idea how the next few moments will go.

Hiccup sighed as he readied himself to answer. He can tell his dad is about to explode, and one more act of defiance would definitely set him off. As much as he doesn't want to make his dad lose trust in him or worse, he knows that protecting his friends is more important right now. "I was by myself"

And just like that silence engulfed the home, nothing but breathing and the crackle of the fire can be heard. Gobber and Toothless kept looking at Hiccup and Stoick in suspense as they had no idea what was going to happen. Usually these kinds of moments can produce random acts, some of which couldn't be good at all for both parties. The chief just kept glaring at his son, who knows what is going through his mind. Well at least nothing bad has happened…well at least not yet.

"Fine…if that's going to be your answer," Stoick spoke in a low voice, yet everyone in the room knew that there is anger laced with those words. It was strong enough to send chills down their backs and know he isn't going to hold back. "Until further notice, or until you decide to tell me the truth…you, under no circumstance, are not allowed to step one foot outside of this house!"

Both of Hiccup and Toothless' eyes widen at this as shock and disbelief over came them. "What…but dad that's not-"

"And none of your friends are allowed to step one foot inside this home," Stoick added.

"Oh, come on dad they did nothing wrong!" Hiccup complained, which only earned him a glare. One that said, 'I know they were involved'. Yet before Hiccup could protest again his father spoke once again.

"And to make sure you don't try and sneak out; I'm boarding up your window."

"What!?" both eyes widen in shock as he couldn't control the volume of his voice. He was being punished this severely just because he broke the flight ban. "Dad, you're turning the house into a prison just to teach me a lesson?!"

"You brought this upon yourself, if you would have told me the truth, I wouldn't be doing this," Stoick sternly spoke, not wanting to back down. Stoick knows he's being harsh but it's the only thing he has left to use against his rebellious child. Also, he was hoping it would scare his son enough into confessing, which would allow him to lift the punishments…well not all of them as he would still have to face the consequences.

"Well Stoick it does seem like you're treating him like a prisoner," Gobber couldn't help but interject. He couldn't hold his tongue any further as this seemed to be going way overboard. "I know you're angry, but couldn't there be a different way of punishing the lad?"

That only earned a grunt from the chief as he glared back at his son, "I'm not done yet."

"Oh great, what more can you impose on me!?" Hiccup couldn't help but say, shaking his head and pressing a hand against his temple. He was afraid to find out what else his father could do to him.

To his utter surprise he watched as his father pointed at Toothless, "The dragon stays outside until further notice!"

Now that caught Hiccup's attention, as well as Toothless as both were shocked and surprised. Now much of Hiccup's resistance to the questions dwindled as he moved forward as there could be a hint of panic, "Whoa whoa dad, you can't do that!"

"I can and I did," Stoick responded, even though he could see some hurt on his son's face he knew he couldn't go back now.

"Stoick now that is really harsh," Gobber interrupted once more, catching both of their attention. He knew he is supposed to be the middleman, but things seemed to be one sided and that last declaration only confirmed it. The one-handed Viking knew Stoick could be unreasonable when angry, but this is a new level. "You know how inseparable those two are, you just can't drive them apart like that."

Before Stoick could even speak Hiccup beat him to the punch, his voice having a hint of desperation. "Ok ok dad…you can board up the window and I won't step outside…just please don't ban Toothless from the house…whenever you're not here, he's my only form of security…I feel safe when he's around."

The chief was about to open his mouth as a thought came to mind but for some reason it wouldn't come out. If Hiccup is so desperate to keep his dragon inside, then it would mean he could use that to get a confession out of his son. There's no way it couldn't work…yet why did that thought feel so wrong? This could be his only chance to get him to admit who was flying with him, yet why does part of him want to let this go?

Stoick admits that before the dragons he and Hiccup's relationship wasn't the best as the young Viking kept making a mess of things. Then in came Stoick having to fix the mistakes his son made, making Hiccup being infamous for messing things up and getting in the way. Still he knew that Toothless was the best thing to ever happen to him…plus, father and son really did try their best to mend their already fragile relationship…Stoick knows that he just took a huge step back with confining his son in the house…and he doesn't know what would happen to it if he bared the dragon from the house. Also, his son had a point, there's nowhere safer than by the dragon's side…and that was proved with every single day. It became evident that Toothless would die for his rider if it came down to it.

He had to punish his son for breaking the no-fly ban, but there wasn't anything else he could do…could he? In the end the lines between father and chief started to crumble as he did the only thing he could think of. He sighed dejectedly as he rubbed his calloused hands through his face. "Fine…Toothless can stay in the house."

That managed to bring a huge sigh of relief to Hiccup and Toothless, yet both were surprised that Stoick would give in so easily like that. Still both were grateful, "Thank you dad."

"But!" Stoick suddenly thought of something, making everyone stiffen in place. Also, they couldn't help but groan, what more could he do now!? They watched as both eyes roamed over the two, but then he pointed back at Toothless. "I'm taking the prosthetic fin away."

"What!? Dad…you can't…you're taking away his ability to fly!?" Hiccup protested once moan, and Toothless grunted in agreement. "Why punish Toothless? I broke the ban, not him."

"Because he aided you in breaking the ban, meaning he's equally at fault. Plus, it's a way to ensure you don't break it anymore," Stoick sternly said, knowing that this was the only way each side could have what they wanted. Stoick knowing his son couldn't fly and disobey and Hiccup with not losing Toothless.

"Dad you-"Hiccup began but was then cut off.

"Son…either he's banned from the house…or I take the fin away…it's your choice," Stoick finished as he said no more. An eerie silence filled the house as no one else said anything. What could be said as things were now in Hiccup's hands. Even Gobber was silent at this, he knows that at this point there's no changing his chief's mind and either one of the choices were happening either way. Now they just had to wait for the young teen to decide.

Hiccup looked at the floor as many thoughts went through his mind. He couldn't believe his father is making his do this…he's angry himself but not at the same time. Deep down he knew that it could have been a lot worse. He's grateful that he's giving him the chance to keep Toothless inside, but it didn't mean he liked the alternative. Either one is bad…on either himself or Toothless. He knows his father is going to be firm about this and there's no changing his mind.

Sighing in defeat he went over to Toothless' tail and kneeled by it. The dragon cooed softly, almost as if asking what his rider is doing. "Just…be still bud…" Hiccup said as he unfastened the fin from the tail. Nothing else is said as the prosthetic is removed and wrapped up. Toothless allowed this to continue, although sadden as he lost his ability to fly now…still he would stick by his rider no matter what.

Holding the fin in hand he walked over and held it out to his father, who in turn gently took it out of his hand. Both eyes rose in confusion as Hiccup thought he heard his father mutter "thank you son". Looking up he was surprised to meet his father's eyes…and he saw relief in them? It wasn't the kind where someone actually listened to him, it was more like the kind of…safety?

Before he could get more out of the expression Stoick turned his back on his son and walked to the door. Stopping before he opened it, "Go to bed." He said without any anger, which confused the teen even more. Without further word he motioned for Gobber to followed him, and both men walked out of the house, leaving the boy and dragon behind.

Once alone Hiccup couldn't help but stare at the door, only able to break his focus as Toothless gently nudge his side. The boy petted his snout, "I don't bud…there's something more going on with dad than he will let on."

With that the two resided themselves with going back up stairs to bed, and this time they didn't have to worry about being caught. They just needed to survive the next day or so while being punished. Still Stoick is on Hiccup's mind still.

_**Author's Note: Hope you like. I know Stoick may have seem harsh in this chapter but these is a method to his madness. Remember he's still coming off of rescuing his son from the Outcasts, any parent would be worried about their child. Still I hope this was as good for you all and I eagerly await your feedback. Please let me know what you think. **_


	3. Grounded

**Author's Note: ****A quick thing before getting to this story. This really didn't turn out the way I want it I tried my best but I guess i'm still new to writing this series to do this successfully. Still I did my best on this and I hope it's good. Story's almost finished by the way, so enjoy this and leave a review to tell me how i'm doing. **

Chapter 3: Grounded

Stoick and Gobber exited the house and into the darken night of Berk. Both men weren't bothered by the chilly air and said nothing as Gobber watched his chief walk around the house to stand before his Thunderdrum. "Thornado, keep an ear out and make sure Hiccup doesn't leave the house."

The dragon gave a growl but Stoick knew it was a confirmation and reached out to pet him, "Thank you."

Knowing that there isn't anything more to worry about Stoick then took off in a random direction, the prosthetic fin still clutched under his arm. Gobber followed right behind as there was silence. The one-armed Viking frowned as nothing was said and assumed that his friend had no destination in mind, so he decided to be the one to speak. "Stoick…I know this may seems like overstepping a boundary, but I honestly think you were too hard on the lad."

That did it as Stoick stopped in place, slowly turning to face his friend. No anger, surprise or anything like that is displayed on his face at all. "I know Gobber…but I had to be firm about this…just because he's my son doesn't mean he can get off scot-free. That will reflect badly upon me if that happened."

"Stoick, I know he broke your ban, but you yourself said that you should have expected this…Hiccup has always been known to do the opposite of what he's told…especially from you." Gobber gave him a look, one that said, you know I'm right.

Sadly, Stoick knew his friend is right, knowing of all the acts of defiance his son has been doing throughout his life. He knew from the back of his head that Hiccup would go behind his back like he did, he just had hoped that for once that he would listen…even though he himself never listened to his son before. Quite ironic to himself as he thought.

"I know this Gobber…and before you say anything…is it so hard to hope that your own son will listen to you for once…and yes I know I didn't listen to him before…but things are different now" Stoick finished as he adverted his eyes on that last statement. Already his demeanor changed…it was hard to pinpoint what emotion is currently going through his friend's mind, but he knew there's something deeper going on.

"Stoick…what is-"he's cut off as the prosthetic fin is then presented in front of him.

"I need to clear my mind and calm down before I go home Gobber…please take and hide this for me…and don't let Hiccup have it." Stoick pleaded with his friend, a hint of, please just do this for me, lined his voice. But it sounded more like a bit of fear…almost like he knew Gobber might reject the order and truth be told he might have done that. Still the way his chief is acting made it the more questioning.

Yet, to his surprise the blacksmith took the item in hand, "Still, taking the dragon's ability to fly…what if something happens that requires it?"

"I just hope it doesn't come to that," is all the chief answered as he then walked off, leaving Gobber alone in the center of town. Just like with Hiccup he too saw something extra going on in his friend's mind…he knew what it was but hoped that Stoick didn't take his overprotectiveness too far.

….

Berk was bristling with activity as many Vikings were up and about tending to their daily duties. Among them is Astrid, who is walking down the steps of the Great Hall, her eyes locked on her current destination of the moment. After waking up that morning and going to get some breakfast she found all her friends present, all except one. When asked where Hiccup was no one knew the answer, which brought up some dread. Last night was a close call, as they nearly got caught…thanks to the twins…but yet they all couldn't have gotten caught, could they?

Astrid then decided to go over and see if she could track down her one-legged friend. She hoped nothing happened as there was no telling what could come from it. Soon she started to approach Hiccup's home and to her surprise she found Stoick exiting from the building. She couldn't see an angered or irritating expression, so she assumed that all were fine, yet that changed as Stoick made eye contact with her as she stood in front of him.

"Hello chief, is Hiccup up?" she greeted, but was just as surprised when he gave her a look that seemed to accuse her of something. This made her a bit nervous, but she saw that was quickly brushed off.

"I'm sorry Astrid but Hiccup isn't allowed outside of the house until further notice."

Both of her eyes widen in surprise, her thoughts of Hiccup not getting caught now diminished but she just had to know. "What for?"

"It's none of your concern at the moment," Stoick said, keeping his own anger in check. He knew Astrid was one of the ones out with Hiccup last night, but without a confession he couldn't do anything about it, so he had to let her off the hook. He saw her open her mouth and knew what she was going to say next and beat her to it. "And No, he isn't allowed any visitors."

Before anything else could be said Stoick walked off to attend to his duties as chief. As much as he wanted to keep an eye on his son his duties as chief came first. Besides he knew that Hiccup wouldn't break the rules this time, not after the small scare from last night. He wouldn't risk losing his dragon and would adhere to his punishment…for now.

Astrid couldn't believe what she heard, now she's curious as to what happened, even though in the back of her mind she knows. Still she needs to talk to Hiccup, but not sure how if she can't go into the house. She would risk it but wasn't sure if Stoick took any measures to ensure no one went in or out. Looking back at the house she started to think how it would possible. It then clicked into her mind as a sly smile appeared on her face.

…

Things seemed relatively lax for Hiccup as he went about his day the best he could. After waking up in the morning he had an awkward breakfast with his father, which is mostly a silent one. It was then his father reminded him of his punishment, and that he would be checking in on his son now and then just to be sure. It irked the teen some as it felt like his dad didn't trust him…. but then he had to admit it was warranted because of last night. Still he wasn't going to break the no stepping out of the house rule, not when he knew Toothless could be banished from the house for his defiance. Finally, his father left, leaving both boy and dragon alone in the house alone.

Usually Hiccup wouldn't have had a problem finding something to do, but for some reason he had a bit of trouble. He gave Toothless a few pets and just walked around the house for no reason. By now he would be flying laps around Berk but that wasn't in the card, well he wouldn't have been able to because of the flight ban. He then went up to his room and decided to look through Bork's notes again. Despite looking over them so many times he would find new information with every review.

Nearly an hour passed, and he got a bit tired looking the notes over, so he settled just for Sketching Toothless. He was very thankful to have his dragon with him, it made things more bearable as he wasn't alone. Just the mere thought brought back memories to before he shot his dragon down. He would mainly be alone with his own thoughts. Never having someone to talk to nor anyone to hear him. He was glad that those days were over. Still his eyes would look at the missing tail fin, and it would cause the teen to sigh. He knows that it wasn't fair to Toothless, but Hiccup knew he had to do it to keep his friend inside. And he wished he knew what he was thinking, it would make things even easier for him.

He watched his dragon lay on the stone slap, posing for his rider. He was surprised to see his dragon actually holding still for whenever he drew him, almost as if he knew what is going on. What Hiccup doesn't know is that the dragon enjoyed being drawn. He knew of his rider's talent for making imagines and is always amazed at what he saw on the paper. It was so lifelike to him. Toothless watched as his rider looked right into his green eyes, a sigh leaving him.

"I know you don't like being grounded bud, but it was the only way to keep you inside…. although now that I think about it…it wasn't fair deciding for you." Hiccup said as he dipped his quill back into the inkwell. "I promise I'll make it up to you when I'm able to go back outside."

Toothless cooed in understanding, wanting to go and nuzzle his human but didn't so he wouldn't mess up his current pose. The dragon completely understood and didn't blame his rider, he only wish he could tell him that. Both of them then looked at the open door as they heard footsteps coming up and then Stoick appeared. He looked at his son and Toothless, taking in what they're doing. "Just checking in on you."

That caused Hiccup to sigh, "Dad it's only been an hour."

"And you can do a lot in an hour, I'm just making sure you are following the rules," Stoick responded, as he leaned on the door.

"Dad, seriously I'm not going anywhere…that I can promise you," Toothless nodded in agreement.

"I know you're not…but after what happened last night you can't blame me for wanting to be sure." And with that he turned and walked off, leaving his son alone with his dragon. He had to get out of the house before the conversation could take a turn for the worse. He didn't want to fight with his son, no he didn't want to give his son anymore reason to hate him. He loves his son a lot and he's relieved to see he's still there.

Hiccup sighed as he was left alone once more, deciding to resume his drawling. "Should I be angry at him Toothless?"

The dragon lifted his head, tilting it as he looked back questioning to his rider.

"I mean I know I got caught breaking the ban, even though it was ridiculous…but I think there's something more going on with my dad then he's letting on…you could see it couldn't you?" He looked at his dragon and saw him tilt his head again, ears flickering in response. This caused Hiccup to sigh, "Hopefully whatever it is he stops this punishment soon…I'm itching to go outside."

"Hiccup!"

The teen's head snapped up as the voice hit his ears. Looking around he found no one, but then gave his dragon a curious look. "Uh…Bud…was that you?"

"Hiccup!" the voice sounded again, follow by knocking.

That caused him to jump a bit but then he turned his head to the source of the sound. It was coming from above his bed from the window that is now boarded up. During the night Hiccup woke up to small pounds coming from his window. He knew it was his father's doing as his window is shut from the outside so it couldn't be opened. Still now there's a knock as someone is calling out to him.

"Hiccup!" the voice said again as the knocking continued.

Both eyes widened as he got out of the chair and went over to his bed, standing on it and pressing his head against the board. The voice was familiar to him, but after replaying it in his mind both eyes widen as the sound registered with him. "Astrid!?"

"Oh, thank Thor you heard me!" the voice said, and it is indeed Astrid's.

"What are you doing!?" Hiccup said through the boards. "If my dad catches you, then you'll be in trouble!"

"I had to talk to you," she said. "What happened? Your dad said you weren't allowed to leave the house."

Hiccup sighed as he began to explain himself. "My dad caught me sneaking back in last night, he knows I was out flying!"

Astrid was baffled by this. How in the world did Berk's best flyer manage to get caught? And on the back of a Nightfury of all. "How? Last that I remember you were ahead of all of us."

"It was my fault," she could hear the guilt in his voice. "I felt responsible for starting the Dragon Flight Club, so I hanged back for a bit and watched as all of you got to your homes. Apparentally it gave my dad enough time to get back to the house."

"Hiccup that is noble of you but you should have went home when you had the chance," It was then a thought came to Astrid's mind, "Does he know-"

Hiccup beat her to it before she could finish the question. "No, I didn't rat you guys out…but I think my dad knows you all were involved, but he couldn't do anything about it since I didn't confess."

"No wonder he gave me an accused look," she said outload, part of her relieved to know that she and the others were safe…well for now in her mind.

"He did?"

"Don't worry about it," Astrid tried to move on. "So, he grounded you to your home?"

"yeah…but it could have been worse," he sighed dejectedly. But answered before she could ask. "He threatened to ban Toothless from the house since I wouldn't tell him the truth…. thankfully he changed his mind."

"So Toothless is with you?" she asked, but she heard the dragon's cooing, which confirmed her question. "Well that's good."

"Not really…in exchange I had to give up Toothless' tail fin."

"Really!?" she's shocked at this, not really sure if she should believe it without seeing.

"Yeah," Hiccup responded as he sat down on his bed, back against the wall. He could still hear her as did she. "It was the only way to keep Toothless inside…he's a bit upset, but I think he's slowly getting over it. He then rubbed his dragon's snout, a small purr coming from him. "Still it wasn't fair for him, but I think he's real forgiving."

"So, what are you going to do now?" she asked, knowing she shouldn't stay on that topic for the time being. She's real curious as to what he's going to do to get out of this one, but his answer surprised her.

"Nothing."

"What!? How could you not?"

"Astrid Toothless nearly got banned from the house, I'm not going to risk that again. Now that I think about it, I need you to tell the others what happened and that there's going to be no Flight Club tonight." It was then Hiccup thought of something. "Man…Snotlout is going to have a field day once he finds out I was caught."

He could hear Astrid giggling at that, "He is…but don't worry I'll keep him in line."

That made Hiccup smile, glad to know at least someone would take the situation seriously. "Thank Astrid…I'm glad to know you have my back."

"Of course, you know you'd be lost without me," they both shared a laugh from that and enjoyed the semi company they gave one another. Even though they couldn't see the other they still managed to carry on with a normal conversation. This is something Hiccup needed, to help distract him from his current problems as getting caught would almost be worth it right now.

Just then Both Hiccup and Toothless heard something and looked towards the door. A bit of panic started to swell up in the teen as he knew what that was…but how it was too soon! Getting up he looked back at the window, "Astrid my dad's back, you need to get out of here now!"

It seemed like Astrid didn't question the action and could be heard shuffling away from the window. By now both occupants of the room could hear footsteps getting closer. As fast and quietly as possible Hiccup and Toothless went back to their original positions before Astrid started to talk to him. Toothless went back to lying on his stone slab and Hiccup managed to open his notebook and grab the quill just as his father stepped into the room.

Looking up Hiccup then feigned an annoyed look, "Dad it hasn't been even 20 minutes, do you trust me that little?"

It was then he noticed that his father is holding an axe, curiosity swelled up in him but looked back up as he heard him speak. "I needed to come back and retrieve something…and I figured I'd check up on you while I'm at it."

"Oh…ok," he nodded, finding that explanation real plausible. Still with him here he decided to try and get his father to let him go. "Dad I was wondering-"

Unfortunately, his dad seems to know, "No, your punishment won't be lifted…you know what you have to do to end it."

That caused Hiccup to sigh deeply, knowing what he meant. Still, he wasn't going to rat his friends out, "I told you dad, I was out by myself."

"Then your punishment stands…and believe me it would be for the best as it'll help keep you out of trouble…and danger," Stoick said that last word as a near whisper as he turned to leave. Both of Hiccup's eyes rose in confusion as he barely just heard that last part.

His mind then went back to last night and how he saw the look of relief on his father's face. That and now this, just hearing his dad talk about keeping him out of danger. Slowly his mind started to understand what all this could mean and to be honest he didn't like it.

"Was all this because I was kidnapped?"

_**Author's Note: Hope you all liked this. Now to be honest I wasn't sure how to take this. Originally this story was going in a different direction until a main focus came to mind. Still im trying and I have a lot of ideas I want to do for this fandom. In fact i'm working on another story alongside this one and it'll be out soon. **_


	4. Confrontation

**Author's Note:**** I'm so sorry for not updating this for quite a while. Believe me I wasn't sure how to write this next part as this story just started to change. It's a mess right now so i'm just going to go with something I believe would have happened. **

**Also, I have been silent for quite a while only because for over a month my internet and Cable was disconnected because of lack of payment. Believe me this has been a hassle as I've been wanting to update my stories but I couldn't. Still, those who are still reading this, thank you so much for it. Heck even as I update this story i'm doing it from my school's Library. Either way here's the chapter and I hope you all like it. **

Chapter 4: Confrontation

Astrid had been grateful for the warning from Hiccup, since there was no way she would have known Stoick had come back. She would have definitely got caught if it wasn't for the warning, and she didn't want to know what would have happened if she was caught. She looked behind her shoulder to make sure no one is following before blowing a sigh of relief once she Is in the clear. With that over with She now has to inform the other Riders to head to the Academy for a meeting.

They all were curious as to what is going on, especially with their leader's absence. Astrid told them everything Hiccup told her to tell them, and to be honest Hiccup was right to worry mainly because of one thing.

"Wait a moment…you're saying Hiccup got caught last night?" Snotlout asked in amusement, then started to laugh without hearing a response. He didn't even acknowledge the stares he is currently receiving.

Everyone else weren't amused at this at all, yet they let him go on. Knowing Snotlout it was best to let him get it out of his system first before making a comment. "I Don't see the amusement in this at all Snotlout," Fishlegs addressed him. He is the opposite of his fellow rider, worried what could come from all this.

"How can you not!?" Snotlout stopped his laughs momentarily. Amusement still plastered on his face as he decided to dig into it further. "Berk's best rider…well aside from me, got caught last night. How can you not find the humor in it?!"

"Huh…I thought Hiccup was the best Rider on Berk," Tuffnut said to his sister.

"No, you dunce, that's us," Ruffnut corrected.

"Oh," the blond twin nodded.

Finally, Astrid had enough of it, "Snotlout, this is serious! The only reason why Hiccup got caught is because he made sure we didn't get caught ourselves!"

"Hasn't he ever heard of every man for himself?" Snotlout countered as he folded his arms.

"Hey, I'm a girl!" Ruff interjected, feeling somewhat offended by that.

"You know what I mean!" Snotlout rolled his eyes at that.

Astrid just shook her head in disappointment, Hiccup was right as Snotlout isn't taking this seriously. "Snotlout, Stoick is onto us…We're not in trouble ourselves because Hiccup didn't rat us out, that's why he's not allowed outside of his house."

"That's a relief," Fishlegs let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "How did manage not to say anything? I mean if it was me, I'm sure I would have cracked."

"I have no idea, but what's important right now is that we need to lay low for a while," Astrid reaffirmed with the Riders. "Meaning no Dragon flight Club tonight."

"Hey who made you leader?" Snotlout complained, pointing an accusing finger.

"Hiccup," Astrid only answered, eyes deadpanned. "And besides it's his orders anyway."

"Hiccup or no Hiccup, that won't stop me," Snotlout headed for the academy entrance, appearing to be done with the conversation.

"Whoa, Snotlout you better not do what I know you are going to do!" Astrid glared into the buffer teen's back.

"If you know what I'm going to do then you should know what my next response should be!" Snotlout laughed as he left, leaving only four of the remaining Riders behind. He wasn't going to let them stop him from flying, besides he would do best solo.

Astrid groaned angrily as she turned her gaze towards the others, who all visibly flinched at this. Unlike Snotlout, they all knew not to disobey an order from her at all, unless they want it to end with an Axe flying at them. "Anyone else wants to disobey orders?"

"um…no I'm good actually," Fishlegs nervously chuckled as he adverted eye contact.

"Believe us, we're not that stupid," Tuffnut said, with his sister agreeing.

"Yet what do we do about Snotlout?" Ruff then asked.

"What about him?" Astrid groaned, looking back at the entrance even though Snotlout was gone. She was concerned, not about him, but for the fact that he could get them caught. Hiccup proved to be tough to crack, even when it was his father who was doing the questioning, but who knows what would happen if it was Snotlout being questioned? He could very well rat the rest of them out to save his own hide, especially if Spitelout was brought into it. "He's on his own, if he rats us out, we deny everything."

The others couldn't help but agree with her.

…

Thankfully no one was caught…yet. With one of the riders going rouge, and it being Snotlout, there is only a matter of time. Yet, Hiccup didn't know that as he was still stuck inside of his home as his dad held firm on his punishment. He stuck to his word on checking up on him every now and then, even though it got on Hiccup's nerves as it just made him think his father couldn't trust him. Still every time he came back, he would see a look of relief on his dad's face…which only proved his point in something going on with him.

Eventually night was upon Berk, which in a way was a relief for the one-legged teen, mainly since the day was almost done with. To be honest Hiccup was running out of things to do as some boredom had kicked in. After drawling Toothless many times, in many different poses the charm of the activity wore thin. He then started talking to Toothless, just about random things, but mainly about his father. When he ran out of things to discuss napping then became an option…only to wake up and repeat some of his earlier activities.

Part of him wondered if this was his dad's plan, to get him to confess from sheer boredom. He didn't know if his father was that devious, yet it was actually a solid plan as it seemed to be working at the moment. Still he has to endure and not crank.

Stoick soon came back home for dinner, well a late dinner, but instead of allowing Hiccup to go out to the Great Hall they instead ate in their home. Thankfully the chief had brought a basket of fish for Toothless, who happily started eating his fill. Just like with Breakfast the meal was eaten in silence as there were still some tension in the air and neither father or son wanted to risk making things worse.

Still this would maybe be Hiccup's only chance to confront his father about what's egging him. Unlike last night he would need to be careful as the teen would be the one probing for answers. How ironic right? And being the one who he inherited his stubbornness from, this conversation would be a challenge.

Swallowing a bite of his own fish Hiccup looked up at his father, who didn't stop eating either. Mentally sighing he started things, "Dad…. I think we should talk."

Stoick's interest peaked upon hearing that, a bit of confusion consuming him as the topic eluded him. Yet, another part of him was hopeful, maybe a day locked up in the house was enough to cause his son to loosen his lips on last night. Putting down his food, all his attention is now focused on his son, "I see… Ready to tell me the truth then?"

That caused Hiccup to shake his head, mentally rolling his eyes at that. Of course, wanting him to confess was on his mind, sadly this isn't what he's going to hear. "No dad…I was talking about…you."

"Me?" both of the chief's eyes widen, now majorly confused. What could his son be talking about?

"Yes dad…you," Hiccup adverted eye contact for some reason. He shouldn't be afraid to address the issue, but it just seemed like a normal reaction for himself. He would have to chalk it up to every child who talked to their father like he did. "I've…noticed some things."

"What kind of things?" Even though curious Stoick managed to keep up a neutral expression, not wanting to give away what he's feeling. If he did it could give the teen some leverage.

Now Hiccup visually sighed, not immediately saying what is on his mind right then and there. Rubbing a hand over his face the teen decided to just rip the bandage off and make this as quick as possible. "Dad…is there something wrong? I mean besides me breaking the ban, there seemed to be something more."

Stoick visibly scoffed, even though he knew a cord was struck, but he didn't need his son to know that. "Hiccup, I don't know what you're talking about."

Hiccup shook his head in annoyance, here's the stubbornness his father is known for…as well as for himself…Now he knows why the chief gets annoyed when the teen's own stubbornness shows itself. "Dad…can we just skip the part where you deny something is wrong, when we both know there really is something wrong?"

"Hiccup I can assure you-"

"Dad come on I could see the relieved looks you got whenever you checked up on me throughout the day. Plus, last night when I handed over Toothless' prosthetic fin, you looked relieved as well…almost as if you were glad Toothless and I were grounded."

"I was glad because every time there seemed to be trouble around Berk, you always seem to be the Ringleader behind it," Stoick countered quickly, which itself wasn't technically a lie. Mainly since it was true. His son could never seem to stay out of trouble. Before the trouble he caused was destruction to the village which crippled their resources. Yet, now that the war ended the trouble evolved.

"I don't think that's the whole truth," Hiccup folded his arms with a frown. What more is that Toothless padded over and sat next to his rider, giving the same look. Stoick scoffed once again at this, not needing to be ganged up on by his son let alone his dragon.

"It is…and besides it's not going to kill ya being on the ground. You've done it for years already," Stoick said as he got up from his seat and turned to walk over to put his dish up. Obviously, this signaled that he was done with the conversation, something Hiccup anticipated.

"Was this all because I was kidnapped?" Hiccup suddenly said, causing Stoick to stop in his tracks, nearly dropping his dish right then and there. Like his father Hiccup stood up from his seat, an all too look of hitting the mark expression on his face as silence filled the home. "I take that as a yes."

"Hiccup…" That's all Stoick managed to say, only to stop as nothing else came out.

"Dad…I know those few days I was taken…weren't good on you…It wasn't easy on me either. To be honest…I was terrified dad." That caused Stoick to turn around, locking eyes with his son, and it was then he could see the truthfulness in those words. "Please…talk to me."

The home is filled with silence as Stoick just continued to look into Hiccup's eyes and vice versa. The chief wasn't even sure what to say, yet his son is being truthful for once…. even though this wasn't the truth he asked for. Yet, now that he thought about it, he remembered that Hiccup never really went into detail about what happened during his imprisonment on Outcast Island. He allowed his son to not speak of it out of respect his wishes. Maybe this was an opportunity for him to open up more…along with himself.

Maybe he himself could be truthful as well…hopefully it could end the tension within their home and maybe repair an almost damaged relationship once more. Seeing as Hiccup wasn't speaking up it was expected of him to speak up now.

"I was worried…I know what Alvin is capable of…and…I didn't know if he was hurting you…or worse," Stoick sighed heavily, responding back in a gentle voice, nothing but truth radiating from him. "Not knowing only made it worse in my head."

Hiccup listened as both of them went back to sit at the table, both knowing that this will take a while. "Well…he didn't hurt me…just tried to get me to help train his dragons." Toothless came over and placed his head on his rider's lap. Hiccup reaching down to pet him. "Although they had Toothless chained up…I was worried they would hurt him for refusing."

"I can only imagine how you felt about that," Stoick responded truthfully. He knew the level of his son's love for the dragon and knew seeing the Night Fury in any captive state would make him distraught. "Although I will admit…the relief of getting you back…carried over for a while longer."

"Which explains why I saw you relieved when you checked up on me," Hiccup said next.

"Yes," Stoick nodded, looking down with a solemn expression. "Part of me feared that Alvin would have killed you."

He didn't see as Hiccup's hands clenched into a fist and his breathing hitched. The memory clear as day as if it had happened moments ago…and it wouldn't leave him at all as it was brought up. He accidentally let it slip around his friends and he was glad they didn't push the topic. Yet…even though it could mean a worse mindset in his father's eyes, he knew its best to tell him. He could somehow find out later, which then would make things worse. "He almost did."

Almost immediately Stoick perked up as a sense of dread and shock overcame him. Did…his son just admit to Alvin almost killing him? No, he must have heard it wrong…that's what he wanted to tell himself, but he knows it's true. "Hiccup…what do-"

They both jumped as a heavy knocking is heard at the front door. Before he could get up Stoick held up a hand to stop Hiccup as he himself got up and went to open the door. The chief was surprised to the Dragon Riders standing before him, along with their dragons. The other teens weren't as elated to see the chief as they hoped it was Hiccup who would answer.

Still this was urgent as Astrid was the first to speak, "Sir, there are Outcast ships approaching!"

Immediate alarm rose up in Stoick and he opened his mouth to issue a command…that is until it dawned on him. Both eyes narrowed as he looked at the teens, "And…how would you all know about this?"

Just then the teens were uneasy once more, now that their chief is giving them an accusing tone. "Well…sir…We couldn't help but see the ships approaching-"

Snotlout cut off Astrid, trying to look smug as if he was the one who should get credit, "You mean Hookfang and I found it!"

"Idiot!" Ruffnut said as she smacked the teen in the back of the helmet, the others glaring at Snotlout as he basically just gave their chief a confession.

"Why in Thor's name did you-"Stoick started off, only for Hiccup to interrupt.

"Um dad, is this really a good time to do this when there are Outcasts coming?"

"Oh…right," Stoick then pushed the matter to the side and focused on the current threat. "Mount up, we have to stop them!"

All the teens nodded as they walked to their dragons, all of them glad to be going up in the air. Right before Stoick could step outside Hiccup pulled on his father's arm. "Um…dad…Toothless's fin?"

Stoick was about to protest and tell his son that he wasn't coming, but their small talk came back to mind. He knew he would need Hiccup's help, plus he was still curious as to what his son was talking about with Alvin almost killing him. Still in the end Hiccup was the best rider in Berk. Sighing heavily, he looked back at him, "We'll stop by Gobber to get it back."

"Alright," Hiccup nodded and went to walk out but is stopped by his father's arm.

"Just to let you know Hiccup, we're not done here…when we get back, we're picking up right where we left off."

"Y-Yes," he nodded nervously, knowing now he has to tell his father the truth. Speaking no more on it they two of them and Toothless left the house, ready to do their duty to protect Berk.

**A/N: Hope you like. Well i'm going to say I tried to make this story canon to the actual episode. So the fight they have with the Outcast ships still happens the way it does, so i'm going to skip that part for the next chapter. Still I thank those who are still reading this. Till next time. **


	5. Hard Truth

**Author's Note:**** I'm sorry for the long wait. Like I mentioned before in the previous chapter I didn't have internet so I couldn't upload the chapters sooner. But i'm happy to inform you that I have Internet for the time being. I was able to finally get this story off the ground. And alas this is the last chapter. This took longer than expected and it changed from what I originally wanted to do. Like mentioned before as well I decided to skip the fight with the Outcasts as it pretty much goes the same way as it did in the episode. Sorry to disappoint those who wanted to read that part. Still here's the finale for this story. I did the best and the ending may seen like a cop out. Enjoy**

Chapter 5: Hard Truth

The battle was fought and won; all the Riders were ecstatic at defending their home against the Outcasts. Once all was said and done, they returned back home and called it a night. Not before Stoick congratulated them all for a job well done, surprising them all by telling them that the flight ban was lifted. He didn't really give them a reason why as to what changed his mind, but they decided not to question it as they were elated at being able to fly once more.

Once they all disbursed for the night Hiccup was a bit worried as he remembered what his father had said earlier: Wanting to continue the conversation before they were interrupted. He wasn't looking forward to explaining what he really endured while in Alvin's captivity, especially since the ban was lifted. He became partially worried that the ban would return but only to him exclusively. Still he would have to be honest mainly since his father is being honest with him now as it was only fair.

"Tomorrow son… get some sleep," Stoick had said to him once inside their home, as he gave a warm smile and ruffled his hair. It was almost as if he read his son's mind. This eased the teen some as he could get some reprieve before admitting to everything. Besides all in all he was tired and wanted to sleep, as did Toothless, so that's what he did.

The next day when Hiccup awoke, he was surprised to find that it was nearly the afternoon. Curiosity swelled up in him as to why he remained asleep, and why Toothless didn't wake him. That question was answered when he found the Night Fury was still asleep himself. The two must have been more tired than they let on and figured his dad allowed them to sleep in.

When he and Toothless went downstairs they found Stoick still there, looking over some papers. Part of Hiccup wanted to just go back upstairs and sneak out through the window, to avoid the oncoming conversation. Yet all thoughts of that went out said window as his father suddenly spoke, "Sit down."

He cringed a bit when he heard the voice as he was caught. Still, he did as he was told, going over to the table and taking a seat across from the older man, Toothless sitting down next to his rider. Silence filled the home once more as Stoick looked over the papers once more before pushing them to the side and locking eyes with his son, "I'm sorry."

"W-What?" Both Hiccup and Toothless's eyes widen at this, not expecting that kind of response.

"With Yesterday, being harsh with you and confining you to the house…I realized how overboard I went with it," The chief explained further, his face showing no deceit but only honesty and the softness that only Hiccup has managed to experience. "I guess in the back of my mind, I thought if I kept you on the ground and in home for a time… nothing like what happened with Alvin would happen again…. I let my duty as a father overshadow my duty as chief and tried to pass it off under false circumstances….I know I showed you distrust because of this… and for that my sorry my son."

Hiccup needed a moment to digest what he was told. This…was the truth and he knew it, and his father admitted his fault. He also knew that his father was asking for forgiveness, something he only does when he really messes up. Still Hiccup himself knew that he was at fault as well for going behind his dad's back to fly. Still Hiccup was a forgiving person.

"It's ok dad… I know I couldn't have made things easier on your part as well."

He nodded, "Indeed, still I know when I am at fault and I wanted you to know that."

"Thanks dad," Hiccup smiled, but then frowned.

"Now…Hiccup," Stoick had said, causing the boy to cringe some as he fully knew what was coming. "Last night…what do you mean Alvin nearly killed you?"

Once more Hiccup is silent, looking down at the table as he didn't want to look his father in the eye. Stoick noticed it and said no more, allowing his son some time to compose himself. He saw Toothless nuzzle into his son's side, cooing in comfort, a sign that the dragon knew of what the boy had experienced. Hiccup then reached out to pet his dragon, the action helping somewhat.

"It happened the day before…you all came for Toothless and I," Hiccup suddenly said out of the blue, catching Stoick guard. "I was in the cell that they were holding me in…and…it happened all of a sudden."

"What happened?" Stoick then asked, Toothless then growled in anger, not at the chief, but something else. Almost as if the dragon knew what his rider was going to say.

It took another moment for Hiccup to resume, taking a few deep breaths first. "They opened my cell…dragged me out all of a sudden. No one would say anything to me, except…that they were all laughing. I was brought to their dragon arena, and there I saw Toothless, all tied up and restrained. There were too many Outcasts holding him and he couldn't escape. Alvin was there…and he motioned to a s-s-stone that was placed in the middle of the arena. They forced me down, with my head on the stone…then…Alvin was brought a large…a-a-axe."

Both of Hiccup's hands clenched into fists as both eyes started to moisten. That prevented the teen from seeing the shock expression on his father's face, mouth dropped down, eyes locked onto his son's face…truly at a loss for words at what he is hearing. Anger then swelled up within him, all of this at Alvin. He could tell something more happened, otherwise how is his son still here? He wanted to ask many things, but Hiccup managed to resume.

"Alvin said he wanted Toothless there to witness my… execution...then claimed that if I wouldn't train his dragons then…I would n-never be able to train them anymore," Hiccup's breathing increased as both hands covered his face. It was as if the event played over in his mind, making it feel as real as it was. Feeling those rough hands painfully holding him down, forcing his head onto that cold stone. Feeling nothing but panic set swell up within him as the very thought that his life is going to end.

"Hiccup…how-" Stoick started but stopped as he saw his son tense up some more.

"I-I-I was terrified dad… I actually thought I was going to die," Tears slowly fell from his eye, but he didn't care anymore. "I watched him raise that axe in the air, and all I could do is panic. Toothless struggled to help me but couldn't. I shut my eyes as he… brought it down… but… I was still alive. I looked after a moment and found the axe imbedded into the ground just inches away from my head. They all laughed as I realized it must have been a scare tactic, Alvin wasn't going to kill me… yet."

If Stoick wasn't pale, he was now as he heard it, realizing what Alvin did…what he almost did. He never wanted to kill anyone more than Alvin at the moment. Basically, having him play with death to scare his son into giving into his demands. A useful tactic but brutal, and it only made Stoick fume. Still, he managed to quell that anger long enough to focus back on his son. "Then what happened?"

"H-He told me that was a warning… and that he was impressed I didn't say anything to try and save my own life. He then told me that he would give me one more day to think about his offer… and if I still refused t-t-then he wouldn't miss next time." Hiccup bowed his head, letting the tears fall down on the table and not responding to his dragon's coos. Nor did he look at his father, preferably feeling shame and not wanting to look the bigger man in the eye. "After that they took me back to my cell. I was so close to death… I cried; I couldn't help it. I then realized I had to get out of there by any means necessary… the rest you know."

He flinched hearing his father's chair scrap against the floor, followed by footsteps. What caught him off guard is his large arms wrapping around his small frame and pulling him into an embrace. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that… I'm sorry we didn't get to you sooner."

Hiccup's arms wrapped around his father, returning the hug as he was glad for it. Yet, part of him felt like he didn't deserve any comfort after what happened…after what he nearly did. He held the embrace for a moment longer before speaking. "Dad… I was so terrified… I-I… I actually considered giving in just to spare my own life. How truly pathetic."

"Pain gets the better of everyone," Stoick said, surprising his son big time. "Both Physical and emotional… Everyone has their limits."

"I guess I reached mine then," he said softly. Surprised his father isn't reprimanding him for almost giving in. Still he was glad for this outcome.

"Either way you're still here, alive and I'm more grateful for that," Stoick ended the embrace, then his face grew in anger. "Next time I see Alvin, he's going to regret his actions big time."

"Dad please… let it go," Hiccup said much to his father's shock. Before speaking the teen beat him to the punch. "Just please be glad I'm still here, unharmed."

Stoick just mentally sighed in frustration as the anger still swelled up within him. "Hiccup, he almost killed you, that alone warrants-"

"Dad, don't please," Hiccup said in a much smaller tone. Pleading with him not to do anything hastily in retaliation.

The chief's hands clench and shook for a brief period before they relaxed, sighing as the anger slowly started to leave him. He wasn't sure why he's listening to his son now, when in the past he never did so. He then had to remember the consequences that came with not listening to him, and how it cost his son his leg. Starting a war with the Outcast could cost valuable lives when it wasn't necessary. Then the thought of the gods punishing Stoick through his son again came to mind…only this time the consequence could be bigger.

Once again, his feelings as a father is influencing his duties as a chief. There was no reason to start a war just for retaliation, at least for now. He would do what he couldn't do in the past and heed his son's words. "Alright son…we'll do it your way."

A relived sigh left the boy's mouth, "Thank you."

"But only this once," Stoick firmly said. "If anything like that happens again, then I'm not giving Alvin another chance to do it again."

"There won't be another time, as it won't happen again," Hiccup responded confidently.

"You're right," Stoick responded back. "Because you're never leaving Berk again."

Both of Hiccup's shoulders slumped as he looked at his father with a deadpanned expression, "Really dad? You're doing that again?"

It was then Stoick started to laugh, somewhat startling Hiccup and Toothless. "I'm only kidding."

"Really?"

"Of course… still after what happened I want you to be careful," Stoick reaffirmed. He wanted nothing more to keep his son on the ground and safe, but he knows he can't do that. He won't be able to hold his hand forever and needed him to take care of himself. He would just have to trust his son in being safe and learn from the mistakes that lead him to being kidnapped.

"I will," Hiccup said, still surprised as he was expecting his father not to be kidding. He didn't question it as he didn't want to risk him changing his mind.

"Still, overall I was disappointed in the fact you still broke the ban initially," Stoick changed the topic, knowing the matter was all done with. Then he remembered how the teens talked about the flight club on their way to the Outcast ships. "Tell me more about this Flight Club of yours."

"Really dad?" Hiccup responded, fully knowing his dad listened in on his friend's conversation. "After all we talked about?"

"Don't worry son, none of you are going to get in trouble, I can promise that," Stoick responded back, giving a smile. It's true as he's curious as to what the kids have been up to. Plus, the issue is in the past so there was no reason to punish them for breaking the ban anymore.

Looking at his dad in silence, Hiccup could tell that his father seemed to be telling the truth. Plus, he wouldn't have shared his deepest concerns like this and turn it around to just get him in trouble. His father would never do that, well…would he?

"Well…the first thing about Dragon Flight club, is that there is no Dragon Flight club," Hiccup started to explain more, finding it safe to talk about.

Overall Hiccup was glad things turned out the way they did. Even though it started out rough. It was good getting all this off their chest, especially Hiccup nearly getting executed. Both felt that they needed this as it helped mend some more problems, they both had. They may never see eye to eye on certain things, but at least at the moment they were on the same page.

End

_**A/U: I'm glad this story done. I decided to end the story just like in the episode, just felt right. This was my first multi chapter HTTYD story and I thank all those who stuck by it. When I first started I had an idea of what would have happened if Hiccup got caught instead of Fishlegs in the episode. I Always thought Stoick would have been stricter if that happened, plus I always thought Stoick put the Flight Ban in place to protect Hiccup. Meaning he had some unexpressed feelings from when Hiccup was taken captive. The story changed to me shedding light on this. I did the best I could and I hope you all enjoyed it. **_

_**Don't fret i'm not done with these stories. I still have plenty of ideas to work with. In fact i'm in the middle of writing my next story. Not sure when I'll post it but it will be soon. It's another multi chapter story and it deals with something that i'm not sure many covered. So hopefully it will be unique. When I do some of my stories I try plots that many haven't considered, so they can stand out. I would say what it is but I rather it be a surprise. Till next time. **_


End file.
